Don't tell me that it's over
by AddictedToViVid
Summary: After their break-up, David and Victoria meet again at the Fourth of July party hosted by Natalie. Their hearts are not healed yet and both are having a hard time. How will Victoria react when she sees who's her nemesis' date for the night? And what if David finally tells her the truth, which in turn makes her doubt if she broke up with him too fast?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers, here I am with the first chapter of a new story! :) I hope that you will have as much fun while reading as I had while writing. :) I want to thank my dear friend Sara for making the perfect cover image for this fanfic and proofreading the chapter. Besides, I have very good news for the fans of the Revenge movie of 1990. Go to the account of sara ingardia here on fanfiction and then you can read the first chapter of an amazing fanfiction about Miryea, trying to escape from an unhappy marriage. :) Unfortunately, it is written in Italian, but I hope that modern technology can help you. ;)**

 **Good reading!**

* * *

Victoria sank down to the toilet seat and quickly brushed the tears off her face. Trying to calm her upset stomach and the pain in her head, she breathed deeply in and out. But the images in her mind of what had just happened kept torturing her.  
Natalie had brought David as her date to the party and had proudly showed him off the to the press. Victoria literally felt sick when she thought of it. From Natalie, she had expected anything but David…He really disappointed her. How could he do this to her? After everything they had together, after losing her son, after she saved his daughter, this was what she got in return?! Did she really mean nothing to him anymore? Had he even been in love with her anyway or was their reunion just one big lie so he could avenge him, just like his daughter did?

They had only broken up a little more than two weeks ago, and he was already ready for a new relationship, while she couldn't even pass a day without missing him. Was she really so replaceable?  
Tonight could also have been their first Fourth of July as a reunited couple, the first Fourth of July that they could ever have celebrated in public as an official couple. They would have been the couple of the evening; what a dream! And unfortunately, that was also what it would stay. She hated Natalie, she hated her so so much! She wanted to be by David's side tonight and hold his hand. They belonged to each other. They loved each other already for more than twenty years. No one could ever mean to her what he did. She and David have a lifelong bond, not least because of their daughter. That gold-digger could never replace her! Who did she think she was?! Natalie's words of yesterday still resounded in her ears, making her blood boil again: "He's making me dinner tonight. I love a man who knows his way around the kitchen." She had to control herself or she would have gripped her by her hair, but she knew that was exactly what Natalie tried to achieve and she would rather die than ever giving that bitch satisfaction. But she craved dinner with David, and so much more. She craved his presence every day!

Natalie couldn't be trusted, Victoria knew that already from the first second. That woman was just using David to torment her and the worst of it all, Victoria realized, was that after everything he had done to her and is still doing, she doesn't want his heart to get broken again.  
But why did he have to do this so soon and in front of everyone? And why exactly with her…Her nemesis! The woman whose smell already made her blood boil, who did everything to make her life hell and enjoyed it. The YouTube video of her and Natalie had gotten millions of viewers, so it was impossible that he didn't know. How dare he? It was like he did this on purpose to make her suffer even more. Did he really have no respect? She didn't deserve this humiliation! Not even for the choice she made 22 years ago. She regretted that decision every single day! She had suffered enough from it already.

Oh, he was so selfish! She just didn't recognize the man she loved anymore. It was like a stranger had taken over his body.  
Once again, for the so-manieth time in her life, she felt like an object without feelings where people can play with as much as they like and use when necessary. Never did she think that David, the love of her life, would ever make her feel like this. She was hurting, like someone had literally stepped on her heart. Only the death of her son had hurt more.  
But if they had expected to see her leaving the party, destroyed and miserable, she would have to disappoint them. Never would she give them the pleasure to break her! They are not going to come away with this! That man didn't deserve a single tear! She had already cried too much over him. She was done with him, so done! Better alone than with such a man! She would go back to Lyman at the party, she brought him to find out information about Natalie, and she would show David that his behavior left her cold - Wait… Lyman… - She had caught him looking at her already multiple times, and not only tonight. He could make her feel alive and powerful again. Well, maybe she could still have some fun after all…

* * *

Uncomfortable, David Clarke did his first steps ever on a red carpet. By his side, not the woman he had imagined doing this with, but Natalie Waters. She and Victoria could eat each other alive and that was exactly why he had agreed to the woman's invitation yesterday. Especially after she had said that she had invited Vitoria as well.

"This way! A photo please! Together."  
As David turned to the cameras, he spotted her – Victoria – and immediately felt his heart racing. They had not seen each other for more than two weeks and a lot depended on tonight. In addition, she looked dangerously beautiful in a red dress. Once again, he realized that she was the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world. He didn't want Natalie Waters, he didn't even like her. He had only started to hang out with her because he wanted to protect Victoria from more damage caused by her. And tonight, she was only meant as bait. Or at least that was what he hoped. He came here tonight to see if all hope on a future with Victoria was lost. Since she had broken up with him, he had already tried to work it out with her and explain that things weren't as they seemed, but she just didn't give him a chance. It was destroying him. The last time they spoke, she told him that if he ever loved her only a little, he would respect her decision and leave her alone. So he did. He would do anything to make her happy. He just needed to know for sure that this is what she wanted and that is why he is here now tonight. As he took another look at her, he gave himself a pep talk: 'Go for it David, win her back!'

Bringing his lips close to Natalie's cheek, he spoke: "I'm going to get us something to drink." He was very well that from the side where Victoria stood, it looked like he had kissed Natalie. When he looked back to check Victoria's reaction, he couldn't find her anymore. He let his gaze travel further until suddenly, a sparkling red vision walked in the direction of the bathroom; unsteadily, with her head to the ground and shielding the side of her face with her hand. She must be crying, he thought. His heart jumped with joy first before an immense feeling of guilt came over him. Driven by the overwhelming need to comfort her, he went to search her.

With a heart full of longing, he zigzagged between groups of guests. Finally they would be together again! When he almost reached the bathroom, a tall dark-haired man showed up in front of him. It was the successor of Edward Alvarez at the South Hampton police.  
"Mr. Clarke! Good to see you here! How are you?"  
To his biggest frustration, David had no other choice than talk to him for a few minutes. It was the polite thing to do after the man handled Malcolm's case so well.

Minutes later, David could finally continue his way to Victoria when suddenly, she entered the room again and crossed him, no trace of tears or an upset mood. His eyes followed how she went straight to a blonde young man who was waving at her. Who was that man? The way he looked at her didn't appeal him. He couldn't blame him though; Victoria was extremely charming and not at all inferior to younger females. On all counts, she was one of a kind!

Victoria met David's staring gaze for a second before turning her attention to Lyman again. He saw that they clinked glasses and that she was drinking of her champagne seductively, like only she could. He kept focused on the pair that was clearly having a good time. Victoria was giggling and sometimes touching the young man's arm. David felt a twinge in his stomach. She was flirting!

* * *

"Do you wanna dance with me, Victoria?", Lyman asked, holding his hand out for her.  
"Uh…Sure!", she replied in a high voice, accepting his hand.  
Victoria's plan couldn't go better and she was happy to know that her power still worked.

* * *

David was going crazy inside. 'They are holding hands! Where are they going?'

Dance together it was…As he took a glass of champagne from the waiter, he tried to tell himself that it was only a dance and normal at a party. Besides, their hands weren't at intimate places while dancing. There was nothing to worry about, he concluded, and started to calm down.

* * *

When Lyman and she spun around, her eyes searched for David. It didn't take long to find him. He had moved to see her better what made her feel very satisfied. He had only eyes for her, and so did Lyman she noticed now. This was her chance to pay David back for what he did, to show him that his actions don't affect her. So, she pressed her body close to Lyman and moved her hand to the back of his neck.

* * *

David's moment of calm didn't last long. He drank his whole glass of champagne in one gulp as he saw the distance on the dancefloor disappear. Initiated by her! Victoria with such a young man; what did he have to think of this? Was it serious or just a fling to forget him?

The more often she was eyeing him, the more he suspected that she was playing a game with him. This kid could be her son. He couldn't imagine her having something with him, so shortly after their break-up AND the death of Daniel. She just wanted to forget her sadness, that was all. He needed to speak with her and tell her that he was by her side. Yes, that is what he would do! He was sure that she would be done with this kiddo as soon as she saw him.

Victoria knew what she needed to do to make this look as real as possible. Touches didn't suffice. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she reminded herself that having her revenge on David would be incredibly satisfying. If he thought that he was in control, he was greatly mistaken! She would show him that no one messed with her, not even he.

Lyman interrupted her daydream: "You're a very special woman, Victoria."

 _'_ _Now is the moment, Victoria!'_ , her inner self told her.  
She quickly glanced at David to make sure that he was still at his position. Then, with one swift motion of her hand, she pulled Lyman's face down to hers and kissed him forcefully, taking full possession over his mouth. He totally let her have her way with him.

* * *

At first, he thought that she was pretending, but as he came closer to the dancefloor, he saw the bitter truth. The anger was driving him forward to the dancefloor. He would make sure that this walking hard-on took his lips off his woman, NOW!

"Victoria!", David's unexpected and forceful voice made her break the kiss.  
Trying to act casually, she turned to him with a smile. It calmed David down and he spoke softer now. "Can I talk to you for a moment, please?"  
"We're kind of in the middle of something, don't you see?", She tilted her head a little and lifted one eyebrow at him.  
Lyman was just trying to get over the shock when Victoria caught his lips once more in a dazzling kiss. He was unable to think!

David felt sick in his stomach as he saw Victoria tugging at the unknown guy's bottom lip. "It's urgent!" He tried to make them stop.

Now, both opened their mouth. David was going completely crazy! Did she forget that she was in public? "Goddamn, Victoria!", David shouted, losing his self-control.  
For Victoria, this was like wood on a fire. She had power over him! He couldn't stand this! She was winning from him! Already many minutes, he had completely forgotten about everything around, including Natalie. Oh God, she wanted him so badly! And surprisingly, it seemed like David wanted her too. Heat spread through her whole body, making her kiss grow harder and deeper as she forgot that she wasn't kissing the right man.

"It's about Charlotte!", he eventually blurted out, seeing no other way to make this nightmare stop.  
Victoria froze while she was slowly coming down off her adrenaline rush and let his words dawn on her. Coming back to her senses, she pulled back from Lyman and turned immediately to David. She was serious now: "Okay, let's go to the beach." David could read fear in her eyes and he was angry at himself for causing her to look so fragile.  
She shot Lyman a soft smile and excused herself, before David took her hand to guide her to the beach.

* * *

 **Thank you very, very much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it and of course, like always, I would appreciate your opinions, whatever they are. :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

With big steps, David breezed to the beach, dragging Victoria along. As soon as they were far enough away, he turned around to meet her eyes. For a moment, he studied her, cherishing to have her so close again. She looked helpless and afraid. He felt her grip on his hand tightening.

"Tell me.", Victoria said weakly, biting her lower lip.

"Charlotte is fine. I lied."

"What?!", she shouted, forcefully releasing his hand.

"You used our daughter to get me here?!" She waved her arms frantically in the air.

"Unbelievable.", she shook her head. With the back of her arm, she touched her forehead, trying to recapitulate the situation. "You made me believe that you needed to speak to me urgently about our daughter?", she spoke hesitantly like that had been a dream.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. But you just didn't want to listen."

Full of sarcasm, she shouted: "Oh yes, of course it's my fault again!"

"Do you have any idea how slutty you and your toy boy looked licking off each other's faces?!"

Victoria smirked inwardly. "I don't think that's your problem."

David lost his temper again. "For Christ's sake Victoria! Have you lost your mind in there?! I was ashamed in your place! Everyone could see you!"  
My God…he was jealous! Jealous as hell! She would make him sweat for sure. "Oh sorry, that's what happens when the passion flares up so suddenly."

 _David was all too familiar with that experience. He remembered how he and Victoria always felt such a strong desire for each other, sometimes they struggled so hard to control themselves until some kind of charity event finally ended. He remembered how they had steaming sex on Conrad's desk while the house was still full of guests. That magic was only possible between them, because it was about so much more than lust. He remembered as if it was yesterday that she said she could have sex with anyone she wanted, but she could only make love to him. She was at peace with him.  
_

Victoria brought him back to reality. "The sex is amazing! You don't even reach his ankles." Of course she didn't have sex with Lyman. She just wanted David to believe that.

"He's still a boy. You don't have a future with him."

"A future, huh?! That's ironic coming from you. If it depended on you, I wouldn't even have a future anymore!" Victoria felt her inner pain pressing on her chest and then, settling in her eyes. She hoped fiercely that the darkness could hide her suffering.

David felt so guilty as he saw how her eyes exposed her pain.

Victoria sighed heavily, she didn't understand why she was still listening to him. "What am I doing here anyway?"

"Don't go away!" He stepped closer to her. "I know you, Victoria. I know that you do this to get back at me. And I deserve…But I've never wanted to hurt you." He brought his hand to her cheer, but she immediately turned her face and stepped back.

"Get away from me!" There was such hatred in her eyes that David felt like he had to throw up. "Go back to your bitch! I never want to see you again!" She turned her back on him and ran away, tears streaming down her face.

David was shocked, he had never seen her so furious before. But there was no way that he would let her go like this! So, he chased her after until he stood right in front of her, blocking her way. He gripped her forcefully by her shoulders and shook her, shouting: "I couldn't care less about Natalie! I'm only here for you! You are the one I want! No one else!" His grip on her softened as well as his voice: "That you think I hate you is killing me inside. I can't live anymore with this pain that I hurt you so deeply. I just wanted to protect you." They stared at each other intensely, finding comfort in each other's eyes.

A chilly ocean breeze brushed their skin and he felt her trembling. Instinctively he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. As he pulled the piece of clothing tightly around her neck, his fingers touched her soft skin, making Victoria's eyes close.

 _Oh how she missed him….._ She had no idea that a gesture as simple as this could touch her heart so much.

When David looked back at her, a tear rolled down her face.

"I love you, Victoria. I've never stopped loving you. Please believe me."

Both stared at each other, both pairs of eyes shining in the moonlight. In his eyes, Victoria could read the sincerity and emotions of his words.

"I don't understand."

"I know." He looked around the beach and spotted a white wooden chair. "Come." He said gently, taking her hand.

He made her sit down in the chair and kneeled in front of her.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I can't even forgive myself. But I just want you to stop blaming yourself, because I know you do."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I already wanted to give you something and I also think it's best to save the rest for the next chapter.  
As always, please let me know what you think. :) Your comments always mean so much to me! **


End file.
